Tout Pour Toi
by Victor Wizard Half-Blood Spy
Summary: A fic that explores the love between Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, two Gryffindor Chasers. Warnings: Non-explicit sex, femmeslash, gets a bit sad.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be a multi-billionaire, and I definitely wouldn't be writing FanFiction. I own none of the characters mentioned here, they're all the property of J.K. Rowling.**

**This fic was written for the Harry Potter Challenge Forum's Challenge, "The Strictest Challenge Ever." I hope you enjoy **

Tout Pour Toi

It started in the locker-room showers, after matches, waiting until Alicia had left so that they could have had their fun. It crept along to after practices. They couldn't get enough of each other. Then trysts on the Astronomy Tower, huddled in a dark corner underneath a ragged Invisibility cloak that Katie had surreptitiously taken from her dad's room before she left for school. They gave each other pleasure, and on certain occasions, watching those who came up for trysts of their own.

Neither of them was exclusive to each other. Angelina went to the Yule Ball with Fred Weasley, as Katie smiled from the background, knowing that Fred had no idea that the outwardly domineering Chaser was in fact shy and reserved until all her inhibitions had been lost. Katie, in turn, seduced Roger Davies, coaxing out his team's Quidditch plan one lick at a time. In the end though, they always came back together, kissing in closets, groping under tables, but always secretly, oh so secretly.

It was the first time they snuck out to complete their fantasy of making love on the Quidditch pitch, imagining Oliver and the Twins watching them, that Katie let loose in a screaming crescendo her love for Angelina, and after that moment, they no longer thought of others.

It crept along that way for a year or two, always so blissfully calm and secret. They took to sneaking over to each other's beds; sometimes Katie from her year's dorm, sometimes Angelina from hers. It was then that they made the most passionate love, with muffled moans, nights ending with sheets soaked with sweat, and pillows with ripped apart by bite-marks, so that no one heard, no one suspected.

It was one of these times, in Angelina's dorm, where their passion was so furious that the bed shook, where they met their favourite partner. As Angelina bit, and Katie furiously rubbed, the curtains spread wide open, revealing Alicia, smiling. The quietest of the Chasers turned out to be the most vicious.

When Angelina passed out of school, and Katie was left behind, not even with Alicia as a playmate, she took to seeing others, both male and female. But, there was never any indication of that person replacing Angelina. Katie loved Angelina. Angelina loved Katie.

After Katie was sent to St. Mungo's, the first person at her bedside, before even her brother managed to pack up his affairs and arrive in London, was Angelina. She stayed by her bed, for days and nights, taking her meals there, and moving only to go to the bathroom. When Katie finally opened her eyes, with Angelina sitting beside her, she sighed, squeezed the dark girl's callused hand, and slept.

They made their plans after Katie recovered. She would graduate, and they would move to Canada together, get married, and live happily ever after, playing Quidditch (on opposite teams, because there had to be competition *_somewhere*_) and having a great time.

It was then that Angelina proposed to her young lover, bending on one knee to show the paling girl a silver ring. Engraved on the back of the band, in flowing cursive, were the words "Tout Pour Toi," a joke within the message, as only Angelina could speak the language of romance, Katie struggling with her attempts to learn the language.

Their lives went on slowly, as fears of the Dark Lord's rising were heightened, as Katie graduated jubilantly, as the Ministry was taken over, as Angelina got her first job as a Chaser, as Harry went into hiding with his two best friends.

But when Hogwarts was attacked, when their Galleons burned in their pockets, when the last stronghold of magical good fell to the invaders, well and truly fell, Katie apparated to Angelina's house, and, with fingers interlocked with her lover, entered the fray that some did not come out of.

Out of the two, Angelina was the first to encounter heavy resistance, and was soon blasted through a wall, landing, unconscious and barely breathing, in front of her former teammate, Oliver Wood. Wood hoisted her over his shoulder, and fled towards the infirmary, firing curses and hexes at any Death Eater who came in his way.

During the cease-fire, Katie came and wept by her best friend's bed, brightening only when she saw the girl's lips flutter ever so slightly. And then she couldn't help herself, knowing that this could be the last time she would kiss the love of her life, and she knelt down, forgetting where she was, forgetting everyone around her, forgetting the taboo, immersing herself in those brown lips, and that beautiful pulse that flew through it, that racing heartbeat, that indication of _life_ and of _love_ and of everything that she wanted and needed and OH it was too wonderful.

It was then that Angelina opened her eyes, and Katie broke the kiss, and it seemed that everything could be OK again. But it was then that Katie paled and slid down the chair, her breath lessening, her pulse fading, her life leaving her. Angelina clutched at her, not knowing what was happening, where this newfound energy that was flowing through her blood was coming from, not knowing why the same energy was leaving that girl beside her.

With her final breath, Katie said: "C'était tout pour toi. Un cadeau, tout peux penser. Je t'aime. N'oublie pas."

**AN: Well, I hated killing Katie, but it had to be done. It's not clear in canon whether she survives the final battle or not, but for plot purposes, I thought that it would be best to kill her. I sound terribly harsh, but I thought it was right. Also, the translation of the French at the end is: "It was all for you. A present, you could think. I love you. Don't forget." For those thinking: "WAIT! Katie couldn't speak French!" she did it so that she could talk to Angelina in it. It was a surprise that she never got to show her. Sorry about the long AN, and reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
